warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cult of Pleasure
seduced into the Cult of Pleasure]] Ever since the first wars against Chaos, Slaanesh has always been most successful in infiltrating the Elves, offering great power to those who had the resolve to grasp it. The result were the Cult of Pleasure, which played an important role in the events that lead to the Sundering. History Rumors are that the Cult once flourished in old Nagarythe and spread across Ulthuan. Once the followers of Malekith settled in Naggaroth, the Cults were outlawed in favour of the Cult of Khaine. Malekith reasoned that while Khaine could forge his people into a sword directed at Ulthuan, desire and pleasure were limitless and respected no authority, not even that of the Witch King, and would readily turn on him. The priests of Slaanesh were murdered, with a handful managing to flee into the Chaos Wastes. Since then, the Cults were officially forbidden, although Malekith's agents never managed to destroy them completely. Despite the efforts of the Dark Elves to eradicate it, Slaanesh's influence persists to this day. The reason for the cult's strength, despite constant persecution by the Witch Elves, is because of Morathi, the Witch King's own mother. As she has worked to safeguard her son's place as the head of the Dark Elves, she has made unwholesome pacts with the Serpent to perfect the Dark Art. The recent strain of a continued war effort against Ulthuan has driven Morathi into deeper wickedness. She believes ancient artefacts lay hidden within Lustria and that to crush the High Elves for the last time, she must recover these relics. Morathi gathered a coterie of Sorceresses for a mission to the Chaos Wastes. Mounted on Dark Pegasi, they flew across the land to renew their ties to Slaanesh and take control over the Chaos tribes of the Hung. When they arrived, they found the Hung waiting, weapons bared but unwilling to confront the beautiful women because of the raw power that emanated from them. Even the Warlords, who rose from their council to face the intruders, were halted by the cries of their own Sorcerers who knew Morathi had the favour of the Pleasure Prince, Slaanesh, whom they knew as "Shaarnor." Morathi, after a spectacular orgiastic ritual, summoned sixty troupes of six Daemonettes and sent them to wipe out the Hung's rivals: the Kurgan. The Daemonettes crossed the distance and tore apart the Kurgan, sending them fleeing to the west, and the Hung swore oaths of allegiance to the Sorceress, thus putting an end to their raiding of the Dark Elf Lands. Morathi returned to Naggaroth at the head of her new army, intending to lead them into the foetid jungles of Lustria in search of the treasures of the Old Ones. She explained her plan to the Witch King, claiming that she would recover wonders and weapons that could surely be turned against the High Elves. Her success or failure in this effort has yet to be recorded, and the implications of the spread of Chaos remain to be seen. Source * Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Tome of Corruption ** -- pg. 161 * : Malus Darkblade Chronicle: Bloodstorm (Novel) by Dan Abnett & Mike Lee ** : Chapter Five: Raiment of Blood es:Culto al Placer Category:Chaos Cults Category:Cults of Excess Category:Dark Elf Organisation Category:Slaanesh Category:C Category:P